The Horde
by Rymwho
Summary: La Horda se expandió cuando el Vigesimo emperador de la Horda asumió el control propulsando la economía y poder militar de la nación llevándolo a la conquista de una parte de Etheria. - AU! Code Geass.


**N/A: Es una idea que nació de mi cabeza de repente y quise explorarlo, confieso que realmente no voy a seguir toda la historia original de Code Geass, solo agarre las ideas principales pero es todo. También quiero que sepan que estoy indeciso porque realmente no me gusta mucho la idea de agregar los Mechas sino quiero que conserven sus poderes originales (excepto Adora, o voy a revisar) y que no hay animales humanoides como Catra.**

* * *

**La Horda.**

Un país con economía que no tenía miedo de demostrarlo, pero un día eso cambió cuando el vigésimo emperador de la Horda, Hordak, subió al poder; con sus políticas propulso aún más la economía y no solo eso sino el poder militar del país aún y así quería mas así que ideo un plan: Expandirse. Los países mas pequeños fueron los primero en caer y después cayeron los países más grandes conquistando una buena parte de Etheria.

A la gente de los países conquistados se les quita sus costumbres y culturas, no pueden ondear la bandera de dicho país ya que para la Horda ya no existe, varios derechos y si no eres Hordiano de sangre serás tratado como basura. Los países conquistados son regidos por reyes y reinas que pone la Horda, también los países son llamados como 'distritos'

* * *

―Hey, Adora ―Dijo Catra sentándose a lado de la rubia donde agarro el emparedado de la rubia dándole un mordisco.

Adora quito el alimento de la boca de su amiga con enfado ―¡Catra! ―Regaño y le dio un mordisco a su sándwich. Como odiaba que su amiga de la infancia hiciera eso.

La castaña le da una sonrisa burlona ―No te enojes princesa que al rato te compro uno. ―Le gustaba hacer enfadar a la rubia, hace unas expresiones tiernas que le dan vida.

Un día fresco en la Academia de Bright donde muchos estudiantes aún se encuentran en hora de clases, pero como ellas dos son parte del consejo estudiantil tienen ciertos beneficios.

―Deberías preocuparte mas por tus clases ―Dijo Adora― Vi por la puerta del salón que te dormiste nuevamente y si sigues ya sabes que pasara.

Adora nunca dudo de la inteligencia de su amiga, de hecho, es considerada como una de las mas brillantes de la Academia Bright pero es bien sabido que a Catra nunca le intereso y por eso nunca se esforzó para ser aún mejor. Un serio caso de nula disciplina.

La Academia Bright es una de las academias mas prestigiosas de toda Etheria que se construyó después de la conquista de Brightmoon, se construyó encima de otra academia que quedo destruida. Una academia de la elite que se construyó para que los jóvenes hordianos mejoraran sus habilidades y tuvieran una educación de primer nivel, y aunque es una academia para los hordianos como Catra aún así hubo unos cuantos 'Nines' (Distrito 9: Brightmoon) en el campus como Adora.

La Academia ofrece a sus estudiantes una vivienda lujosa con todos los servicios incluidos, también les daba mensualmente una cantidad de dinero para sus propios gastos, eventos deportivos y culturales donde se ofrecía un gran espectáculo.

―Mi culpa, me esforzare a la próxima ―Dijo fingiendo preocupación ganándose un codazo.

―Hablo en serio ―Dio otro mordisco a su emparedado.

Ambas siguieron conversando cuando de repente una pelota de Tenis volaba hacía ellas, más específicamente a Adora que esta distraída. Catra extendió su brazo atrapando la pelota con su mano justo en frente de la cara de su amiga que se quedo quieta en su lugar. Catrá frunció el ceño al ver la pelota de tenis reconocible.

―Ten más cuidado imbécil que casi le das ―Gritó con enojo a una chica morena que se estaba riendo.

La chica morena que se burlo fue reconocida como Lonnie, una de las integrantes del club de tenis de la escuela que le encanta molestar a los **'Nines'**.

―Lo siento Catra ―Vio a la rubia― Pero es que la **'Nine'** arruinaba la belleza del pasto y creí que necesitaba una…'corregida'.

La castaña frunció el ceño y se levanto del suelo. ―Adora es una policía así que por si no sabías atacar a uno es castigado y de que no te puede hacer nada ―Miro a la pelota― pero yo no. ―Finalizo lanzando la pelota con fuerza a la morena que la golpeo directamente en la cabeza cayendo inconsciente al suelo―. Upps ―Tomo la mano de Adora y salieron corriendo.

Los pocos estudiantes 'Nines' o Brightnianos (el gentilicio original de Brightmoon) siempre han considerado a Adora como la mejor representante de ellos ya que la rubia posee unas cualidades atléticas sobresalientes, así como un buen carisma mientras que Catra para los hordianos de la escuela es alguien competente con unos reflejos importantes y buena cualidad atlética pero sería mejor si le gustara aplicarse y no vagar. Siempre se creyó que son rivales pero la verdad era es que son mejores amigas desde niñas.

―Gracías por ayudarme ahí ―Dijo Adora. Se pudo enfrentar fácilmente a Lonnie pero sabe que si causa una escena habría consecuencias para ella ya que es mas probable que le crean mas al agresor que a la víctima.

―Lonnie solo es una bravucona mas ―Hablo sin ver a su amiga, solo seguían caminando― No tiene derecho a decirte nada…

―Alguna vez hubo buenas épocas… ¿recuerdas cuando nos subimos a lo mas alto del palacio? Fue algo espectacular ―soltó un suspiro de nostalgia por los días pasados―. Extraño esos días.

Catra dejo de caminar y asintió. Se dio la vuelta con una mirada solemne y tomo las manos de su amiga dibujando pequeños patrones con sus pulgares― Lo extraño.

Cambió muchas cosas en esos años. Catra recordaba como era Brightmoon antes de la conquista, fue un país muy bonito y su ciudad central era brillante pero siempre destaco más el palacio de cristal que era muy alto. Luego llego la Horda. El ambiente se volvió mas frio y hostil donde Brightianos fueron sacados a la fuerza de sus hogares para los migrantes hordianos e incluso las zonas resistentes fueron finalmente bombardeadas dejando pequeñas zonas en la ciudad principal como inhabitable. La familia Crystal fue una familia amiga de los Sucher desde hace décadas así que un día el padre de Catra mando a su hija a Brightmoon para que esta pudiera continuar sus estudios, cuando la joven niña llego fue acogida por la familia Crystal y de ahí conoció a Adora.

―Adora, yo… ―Intento decir algo, pero no pudo. Fue como si la culpa de ser de la Horda la invadiera creyendo que ella tuvo que ver con algo― …te prometo que algún día… esto cambiara.

Adora sonrió suavemente por la promesa de su amiga. Lo dijo como si realmente va a ocurrir pero ella sabe que nunca pasara aún así la idea y la confianza se incendió en su interior.

―Gracias, Catra. Muchas gracias.

―Ven ―Caminaron al estacionamiento donde vieron una motocicleta negra estacionada. Se subió a la motocicleta poniéndose un casco y le entrego otro a la rubia― ¿Subes? Vamos al centro comercial que te dije te compraría otro emparedado.

* * *

El campus de la academia esta a 10 minutos de la ciudad principal y para poder llegar a ella hay que cruzar a uno de los diversos puentes que rodean la ciudad, ese puente en especifico es raro que transite ya que solo iba a la academia y muchos estudiantes y maestros no salían.

Catra no se concentro del todo en la carretera. Siguió pensando en todo lo que le dijo a su amiga ¿fue imprudente de su parte? Si, pero no se arrepiente. En el fondo cree que se puede cambiar algo.

"Adora es la que tiene mejor oportunidad de cambiar la policía si llega a lo mas alto" pensó "Será difícil que lo logre, pero tratare de ayudarla mientras descubro por mi cuenta cómo hacerlo"

Catra estaba tan distraída en sus pensamientos que no vio como un camión gigante de carga que venía del otro lado del carril de repente invadió el carril donde estaban las chicas.

Adora la sacudió y gritó― ¡Cuidado!

Catra parpadeo saliendo de su trance.

Miro el camión que iba directamente a ellas sintiendo como el miedo y la adrenalina dentro de ella se mezclaba ―¡Sujétate! ―Grito a su amiga sintiendo el apretón en su cintura más fuerte.

* * *

**Mientras tanto en la ciudad:**

― ¡Quítate! ―Grito un viejo a un joven muchacho que estaba en el suelo― Estúpido Nine ¡Arruinaste mis zapatos!

― ¡L-Lo siento! ―Pidió disculpas estando de rodillas, suplicaba por su vida y que no llegara ningún policía.

― ¡Bah! ―Se dio la vuelta― Por eso merecen morir, por estúpidos y holgazanes… ―El viejo hombre empezó a caminar, pero luego sintió mucho dolor en su espalda y antes de que se diera cuenta una explosión lo mando al suelo― Argh ―Se quejo por el dolor y trato de levantarse, pero un pie lo mando de nuevo al suelo.

―Los hordianos como tu deben desaparecer de mi ciudad…

―N-No me digas que tu e-eres de la Rebelión… ―Dijo el viejo hombre mirando de reojo a su agresora que era una pequeña mujer con ropas extrañas y moradas con el cabello rosa, miro a los dispositivos de sus brazos y justo en la palma de su mano había como una especie de bola de energía de color rosa.

―Al parecer si tienen cabeza.

* * *

**De regreso al puente:**

Catra se despertó con un jadeo y se levantó con lentitud del pavimento con dolor de cabeza y vio su mano donde tenía rastros de sangre. Un tren de recuerdos la golpeo de repente― ¡ADORA! ―Grito con pánico al no ver correctamente y vio a la moto en el suelo y a unos pocos metros a su amiga tendida― ¡ADORA! ―Grito e intento correr, pero sintió mucho dolor en su pierna izquierda así que solo pudo cojear― Diablos ¡NO! ―Cayo de rodillas enfrente de la cabeza de la rubia y le quito el casco donde sangre de la nariz salía. Pego su cabeza en el pecho de la rubia y escucho los latidos de corazón alegrándose.

La castaña miro por el camino para ver el accidente y vio al camión de carga estrellado contra un muro de contención ―¡Oye! ―Grito con furia como si la escucharan y cojeo hasta el camión dándose cuenta de que era uno de carnes congeladas― ¡Casi nos matas! ―Grito nuevamente y llego a la puerta del conductor donde miro por la ventana que las bolsas de aire estaban ya a fuera pero no había conductor, noto que el parabrisas estaba roto y vio que a varios metros mas adelante estaba un hombre en el suelo con un gran charco de sangre a su alrededor.

―¡O-Oye! ―Iba a caminar al conductor para verificar su situación, pero una suave mano la detuvo. Catra miro al suelo y vio a una joven mujer con un color de cabello extraño y una marca extraña en su frente. La mujer la veía sin expresión alguna incomodando a la castaña que era como si la estuviera analizando― ¿E-Estas bien? ―Le pregunto, pero la joven no dijo nada, de hecho, parecía cansada―. Llamare una ambulancia ―Busco por toda su ropa y se dio una palmada al recordar que dejo su celular en su cama― ¡Maldición!

―C-Catra

Catra escucho la voz de Adora y vio a su amiga que se intentaba levantar del suelo torpemente.

―¡No te muevas! ―Ordeno cojeando a su amiga dejando a la otra chica en el camión de carga que no la paraba de mirar― ¿Te duele algo? ―Pregunto.

Adora se toco la cabeza confundida.

―Solo la cabeza ¿Qué paso?

―Un accidente. Estamos vivas de milagro pero el conductor no lo logro al parecer ¡oh! Y esa chica sí.

―¿Qué chica? ―Pregunto Adora mirando al camión y visualizo vagamente al conductor en el suelo a lo lejos pero no vio a ninguna chica― No veo a nadie…

―¿Qué? Si esta justo… ¿ahí? ―Tampoco vio a la chica lo cual se le hizo extraño que no estará ya que se veía lastimada ¿Cómo pudo caminar tan rápido? Pero no le importó mientras que Adora estuviera bien―. Me alegro que estés bien ―Abrazo a la rubia con alegría.

La castaña puso el brazo de su amiga en su hombro y sujeto su cintura ayudándola a caminar, sentía mucho dolor en su pierna, pero necesitaban avanzar y tomar la motocicleta, aunque no sabía si estaba en condiciones de hacerlo y Adora no se veía bien.

Escucharon el motor de unos vehículos y vieron como dos camionetas blindadas se acercaban a ellas. Las camionetas se detuvieron y bajaron varios hombres con uniforme de la milicia con sus armas respectivamente. Adora miro el símbolo de los hombres y se sorprendió.

―Son Soldados ―Dijo la rubia― Soldados de la guardia de Whispered Woods ¿Qué hacen aquí? No es su zona.

Un viejo hombre en sus 40 años se acerco a ellas, estaba algo gordo pero parecía ser el líder.

―Señoritas ―Dijo el viejo hombre―. Soy el Mayor Hotts de la guardia de Whispered Woods.

Catra no dijo nada y Adora habló:

―Soy la Capitana Crystal de la policía del…Distrito 9 ―No paso por alto para Catra el rencor del nombre―. Un placer Sr. Hotts.

Hotts miro a la castaña.

―¿Una civil?

Catra se sintió incomoda ante dos personas de jerarquía como lo era Adora y Hotts. También por eso Adora era muy querida por Brightmoon ya que es un orgullo que una Brightiana este en una buena posición en el departamento de policía, significa esperanza. Adora sabe que los 'Nines' o gente de otros distritos podían unirse a las diferentes milicias de la Horda, pero en el tema de la policía los Hordianos son más recelosos.

―Capitana en ese camión hay una carga muy importante y no podemos dejar que…civiles puedan ver dicha carga, clasificación ―Dijo el capitán.

― ¿Qué clase de objeto, Capitán? ―Preguntó Adora recelosa por la información, la forma en que hablo no le agradaba para nada así que tomo la mano de su amiga discretamente.

―Máxima clasificación…

Catra pensó por un momento si estaba relacionada de algún modo con la chica con el cabello color extraño que vio hace unos minutos.

―Entiendo Capitán ―Dijo Adora― Entonces llevare a la civil lejos de este lugar y me asegurare de que no se acerque más a este lugar por días así que con permiso ―Jalo a Catra a la motocicleta.

―jefe la caja del camión esta abierta ―Dijo un soldado a lo lejos de repente.

Una mano grande se puso en el hombro de la rubia deteniéndola.

El capitán la miro con una expresión sombría que no inspiraba tranquilidad.

―Me temo que ya vio mucho ―susurro en su oído.

Adora miro de reojo los ojos sombríos del hombre y entonces pensó en lo peor. Sintió algo en su vientre y bajo la cabeza para ver la empuñadura de una pistola de fuego y la respiración se le fue por unos segundos. La rubia miro el arma con sorpresa y vio de reojo a Catra que la veía confundida, sus ojos azules y dorado la veían sin saber de nada.

―Es sola una civil que tuvo un accidente con un posible traumatismo craneal así que no creo que se acuerde de nada de esto ―Hablo la rubia tratando de mantener su voz tranquila pero el miedo no la dejaba.

―Es una orden, Capitana. ―Respondió.

El Mayor se alejo de ellas por unos metros mientras que adora sujetaba el arma en sus manos temblorosas. Se dio la vuelta lentamente para ver a su amiga con una expresión seria pero dicha expresión se borro al ver el arma en sus manos.

―Adora… ―susurro la castaña bajamente con el miedo en su voz.

Tenía que haber una salida. Las armas de fuego de los demás soldados son de largo alcance, pero abrirán fuego al dar un solo paso. ¿y si mata al capitán? El shock sería grande garantizando unos segundos para ir a la moto, pero Catra estaba lastimada del pie por lo tanto no podría conducir y ella no sabía cómo, maldijo cuando rechazo las clases de conducción de la motocicleta. ¿y si…dispara a su amiga? Podría dispararle en una zona de bajo riesgo y con tan solo algo de suerte el Mayor no dispara para verificar, pero…no sabe que tanto tiempo se tarden con dicha carga y se desangrara en el suelo. No sabe qué hacer.

Adora escucho un zumbido en su oído y una pequeña explosión y vio en cámara lenta como los ojos de su mejor amiga se abrían y caía hacia ella. Sintió como la sangre fluía del estomago de su amiga y soltó el arma de fuego de sus manos. Escucho la respiración pesada de Catra y como sus ojos trataban de permanecer abiertos.

―Ah ―Gimió Adora con incredulidad, no podía reaccionar― ¡AH! ―Sentía como la vida de su mejor amiga poco a poco escapaba de sus brazos y no podía hacer nada― ¡AHHHHH! ―Finalmente grito.

Catra trato de respirar pero no podía, sus pulmones ardían y no querían responder, un dolor en su estomago mientras se le iba la consciencia, escucho el grito de Adora pero ya no podía ver.

"Hasta aquí llegue" pensó. Trato de hablar, pero no pudo, solo soltó pequeños sonidos agudos "No quiero morir…" vio toda su vida pasar por sus ojos "No quiero morir debo de…" pensó en los ojos azules de Adora "…de ayudarla"

"Yo te ayudare…" escucho una voz femenina y entonces el tiempo se congelo, ya no sintió dolor y pudo respirar nuevamente.

"¿Qué…?

"Catra Sucher…no quieres terminar aquí ¿o sí? Un deseo del cual vivir ¿verdad?" Preguntó la voz

"Si"

"Te puedo dar poder…" siguió hablando.

Adora desapareció de repente y apareció una chica sujetándola. Catra noto que se trataba de la misma chica del camión y esta vez pudo ver que su cabello era un color morado muy pálido con piel blanca y de porcelana con ojos grandes y verdes, el símbolo extraño en su frente brillaba intensamente. La chica la estaba sujetando para que no se cayera y tenía su rostro muy cercano al suyo haciendo que se sonrojara levemente.

"Un deseo por un deseo ¿Qué dices?" Preguntó.

Catra se quedó en silenció.

Entonces múltiples imágenes aparecieron en su mente. Eran imágenes que nunca ha visto en su vida y a decir verdad son confusas donde hubo un montón de cosas y personas con el mismo símbolo extraño de la chica, al final vio el mapa de Etheria.

"Lo…Acepto" contesto débilmente.

* * *

**Notas de aclaración:**

**Brightmoon es el distrito 9 por lo tanto el gentilicio de las personas que nacieron ahí antes de la conquista o son hijos de los Brightianos después de la conquista serán o se referirán con el termino: Nine.**

**Brigtianos es el gentilicio original de las personas antes de la conquista.**  
**Es todo supongo.**


End file.
